It's all because of you
by aussiegirl-funkypunk
Summary: Kagome struggles with fighting demons and passing her school exams, but hiding her own love for Inuyasha is something she can't do any more. Will Inuyasha come to his senses and realise the pain in his heart is from not allowing his love for her to grow?


It's all because of you

A/N: I've never written an Inuyasha fic before. Please read and review. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

"Why are you so stubborn Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted, beating the dog-like demon across the head. The young demon yelped in pain. His eyes were sad but he showed his fangs as began to growl.

"You don't know me! What do you expect? I'm a demon and you're nothing but a stupid human…a girl and.." Inuyasha growled and jumped away from Kagome, releasing himself from her attacks. Before he knew it he was face down in the dirt as she said the word he hated most.

"You have no idea how degrading it is for me when you say that…" Inuyasha grumbled, lifting his face up so he could look at her in the eye. He was startled, the look in her eyes was no longer of hatred or anger, but of sadness.

"Now you know what happens in my heart every time I catch you meeting up with Kikyo…" Kagome sobbed as she headed back to her well, her only way to escape back to her own time line, her own era, the only place where she truly belonged. Feudal Japan was anything but a home to her. She lifted one leg over the side of the well, Inuyasha was still laying on the ground, he wasn't going to stop her, he never did. Her eyes fixed upon his, and for a split second he felt as though he should leap into the air and to pull her into his arms, instead, he watched her leave his time line, his home. His heart was pounding in his chest, he was angry, so angry at the girl who constantly humiliated him but was that the real reason why his blood was boiling and rushing to his head? He couldn't figure out what was happening, he knew it wasn't the need to protect her, she would be much safer in her own era but why was a yearning to have one last look at her, one last trace of her scent for him to take in.

Inuyasha pulled himself up and walked slowly over to the well, leaned over the side and stared down into the darkness, "I think I miss you Kagome…" he whispered. Shippo was emerging from behind the shrubs nearby, he was alone. The little fox child leapt up onto the side of the well and shuffled closer to Inuyasha's arm.

"You're not the only one who misses her!" Shippo grunted, but there was no anger in his bark, "If I could go through the well I would but I can't Inuyasha, only you can and since you can why don't you go?" Inuyasha looked down at the fox, the kid had a point but his own heart was too confused , too overwhelmed with passions for his Kikyo and the young, spirited Kagome. Each girl provided a different life for him. Kikyo would take him to death, he would gladly follow her when she asked but then what? Inuyasha wondered, he would spend eternity with Kikyo though she was not complete, she had only anger in her soul, it seemed like a lonely life but since it would be shared with Kikyo it didn't seem so bad. Then, there was Kagome…he felt strange every time she shed tears, tears than ran down her cheeks, tears that were made for and because of him. She annoyed him, she fought with him…she helped heal his scars, bought him all sorts of foods from her own world, she even hugged him occasionally after battles. She knew about Kikyo, yet she never left his side, not once.

Inuyasha leaned further over the well, took a breath then jumped into the darkness. He wasn't sure what it was that he was meant to do but he hoped, that once he saw Kagome that everything would make more sense to him. He hoped. He closed his eyes as he drifted through the time and space in the well.

On the other side….

Kagome crawled into her bed, pulling the quilt over her head, trying to shield herself from the world but the biggest pain was in her heart. She tried so hard to be there for him, to ignore that fact that there was no more room in his heart for her. Every time Kikyo was mentioned, she tried to be brave and smile and acted as though she was above all of it. She would support him always, no matter what, but the one thing she wished she could stop, was her falling in love with him. She rolled over in her bed a few times, kicking the blankets as she stretched her legs, she missed the comfort of her bed, in fact, she often missed the comforts of her whole life in her correct time line but still, she always felt unsettled when he wasn't by her side.

"Stupid Inuyasha" Kagome whispered to herself, " stupid stupid boy!"

"You're the one talking to yourself!" Grunted Inuyasha, he was crouching beside her window. Kagome hadn't noticed him enter room and jumped up startled.

"You should climb through the window of a girl's bedroom, it isn't polite!" Kagome tried to keep her tone of voice calm but she was just so angry at him. Why was she angry at him again?

"Oh please!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes then sat down and made himself comfortable on the floor next to her bed. He rested an arm up on the bed and rested his chin on his arm. His large golden eyes were bright and Kagome felt herself blush. In an attempt to hide her face she rolled over and turned her back to him. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side.

"What'd the deal Kagome? What have I done? You're always mad at me" Inuyasha said. His voice was surprisingly soft and gentle, smooth almost. Kagome wanted to face him, of course he doesn't know what he's done wrong, she thought, he can't read my mind plus I told him a while ago that I was okay with the fact that he would always long for Kikyo.

"I'm not mad at you!" Kagome sat up and pulled the quilt up to her chest to keep herself warm.

"What?" Inuyasha jumped up in haste, "then why the heck did I come all this way? I thought I did something wrong!"

"I'm mad at…myself" Kagome mumbled, she looked up Inuyasha. "I'm just a fifteen year old girl Inuyasha. I'm fighting demons in your world, and struggling through school here and I told myself I could handle it, but…I can't. I'm falling apart…no, I'm falling in love. I told you I was fine about everything but I'm not, ok. I'm not okay with any of it, but because our mission in that era I need to be stronger, for you…." Kagome tried not to cry but she felt her face become hotter and her eyes were becoming glazed over with emotion. She never expected that someone like Inuyasha would understand her, she never showed this side of her. Times change, she needed to say what was happening to her, and to her heart.

Inuyasha blinked, his ears twitched and then sat down again on the floor. He knew it would come to this, he always knew but just as he thought, things weren't getting any easier. He'd rather battle demons then having to face his human heart and his own desires.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, she moved her body closer to his. Inuyasha looked down at the floor, why can't I face her, he thought. She's in love with me, how the hell can she be in love with a guy like me, I'm a half demon, he thought, how am I meant to react to that?

"Kagome…" Inuyasha looked up at her, his eyes fell into a trance as they met hers. He lifted his body up slightly, bringing his face closer to hers. He could feel her warm breath caressing his cheeks and he felt his heart skip a beat. Kagome leaned down to him, their noses were touching and there lips were almost connected. Both remained still, afraid of moving forward any more. Kagome closed her eyes, thinking that if just moved a little more closer that she would be given her first kiss. Her first kiss from her first love, she felt her heart race wildly with anticipation. Nothing happened though, she opened her eyes slowly and saw that Inuyasha's eyes were still glued on her.

"If you don't want…"Kagome muttered under her breath. Inuyasha's eyes glazed over with anger at her soft words and he knocked Kagome back onto her bed and crushed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened with surprised. His eyes were tightly shut, he concentrated hard on what was happening, the soft texture of her lips was warm and comforting and before he knew it he felt the need and want for more growing inside his body, urging him to love Kagome, to hold Kagome, to keep her to him and only him and for the few minutes that their lips were joined, he felt nothing else in the world mattered, not even the need to become a full demon seemed as important as his need to hold onto his Kagome. My Kagome, thought Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms tightly around her warm, delicate body. The smell of her skin, her hair, it was all beginning to overwhelm his senses, it was becoming too much.

He felt her nibble gently on his bottom lip, and as much as he would rather stay there and have her play with his mouth he knew he had to stop this. He pulled his mouth away from her eager lips and could tell she was upset, but then, when wasn't she upset, he thought with a smile.

He pulled the blankets and her quilt back over her body then placed his body next to hers and stretched out on the bed. Kagome rolled over and pressed her back up against his chest, he lifted his arm and rested it over her body. Kagome's cheeks were dusted with a light pink shade, her heart was still beating hard and fast but she was gradually beginning to calm down a bit. His body felt warm and secure against hers, and before she knew it she felt her mind reaching a sense of peace as she drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha's eyes were still open. "When you wake up I won't be here, but I'll be waiting for you…"


End file.
